


You Can Be King Again

by PaperCities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hinata is supportive, I swear, Kageyama and Hinata fall in love, Kageyama is injured, M/M, Oikawa truly loves Kageyama, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Suga and Daichi try their best, eventually smut, good ending, he will recover, painful times ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCities/pseuds/PaperCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a month since the incident and Hinata can remember it as if it were yesterday. The day Kageyama Tobio was knocked off his reign. They all told him it was alright, that he didn’t need to worry, but how could he listen to them? </p><p>Kageyama  had tried taking a step after two days on a hospital bed and he didn’t feel the same. His balance was gone, he felt wrong in his own shoes. </p><p>All of them had accompanied him to the physician. They had all heard the words. Kageyama Tobio will never be able to play volleyball again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my take on a Kagehina fic! If you've ever read my other stories, they're all kinda dark, and this one is kinda so. Basically, Kageyama injures himself beyond repair, and Hinata tries to heal him slowly. This chapter is kinda short, but I promise it will get longer. Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me! Please enjoy! :)

 

 

 

 

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_   
_Have you gone blind?_   
_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_   
_Glass half empty, glass half full_   
_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_   
_Count your blessings not your flaws_

 

 

 

It had been a month since the incident and Hinata can remember it as if it were yesterday.

The day Kageyama Tobio was knocked off his reign.

They all told him it was alright, that he didn’t need to worry, but how could he listen to them?

Kageyama had tried taking a step after a week on a hospital be, but he didn’t feel the same.

His balance was gone, he felt _wrong_ in his own shoes.

He felt pain, scorching pain, run from the heel of his foot to his knee.

He couldn’t face them, he couldn’t face the reality.

Hinata had tried to comfort him, anything to soothe the melancholic blue that engulfed the raven.

All of them had accompanied him to the physician.

They had all heard the words.

Kageyama Tobio will never be able to play volleyball again.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Hinata’s sneakers squeak as he jumps up to spike Suga’s toss.

His hand connects, and he feels the ball smack against his palm. 

They watch as it hits the floor on the other side.

The game ends with Karasuno in victory.

They line up to shake hands with the other team before heading back to their changing rooms.

Ukai and Takeda congratulate them, rallying them together to thank them for another good game.

He hears Kageyama’s crutch before he hears his voice.

“Hey.”

He turned and gave his brightest smile.

“Kageyama! Did you see it? My spike? I was all _boom_ and then the ball was like  _crash_!”

And there it was.

A flash of his old faked annoyed look before he frowned and shoved past him saying, “It was like any other of your spikes.”

“EHHH?!! But I tried so hard, too!”

Hinata jumps up next to him.

Kageyama tsks and limps forward.

Since the accident, he hasn't been the same.

The old Kageyama would have yelled at Hinata to stop being cocky and how he could have done better.

The old Kageyama would have been eclectic with the win.

The old Kageyama would have smacked Hinata with his excitement.

This Kageyama was passive, as if everything was the same, normal.

This Kageyama no longer saw the height above all things that Hinata had been trying to show him since the moment they met.

Hinata could almost cry, it took him so long and so hard to even at least earn Kageyama’s respect, and now, they seemed to have gone back beyond square one.

He managed a cheery face, of course, but it hurt him to see his teammate, his _partner_ , like this.

Where had it gone wrong?

Right. The wrong foot work and the metal pole.

The doctor had said there was no chance for Kageyama to return to the one thing that he loved more than the world.

He told them that there was no way he could ever jump again.

But Hinata didn’t accept that.

There was no way.

A bone could be fractured, even shattered to bits and, in some cases, the person recovered.

_Those are miracles, what makes you think fate will give Kageyama another chance?_

He grimaces at his thoughts, wanting to pound a hand on his skull.

He realized that he was still in the dressing room, surrounded by people.

He strips out of his sweaty jersey and shorts.

He showers quickly and pulls on his casual clothes.

“Kageyama!”

It was Suga, and Hinata practically beamed at the boy as he came over to talk to Kageyama.

“How did we do?” Suga asked, picking at stray strands of silver hair.

Kageyama's expression is as neutral as ever.

“Wonderful, as usual,” he responded, and Hinata saw an old gleam in his eyes, but it flitted away as soon as it came.

Suga gave him a gentle smile.

“I’m, glad then, but the team is different now.”

Hinata could swear there were tears in Suga’s eyes.

When Kageyama was forced to retire from the team, Suga was once again made the official setter.

He had been reluctant and remorseful, the others all recognizing it as sadness for Kageyama.

None of them wanted to see Kageyama leave the team, but it was necessary.

Even Daichi had been unusually silent for the first week.

At least he still came to their meetings and matches.

If he had just forgotten about volleyball altogether, then Hinata was _sure_  that the others would have cried right along with him.

Kageyama sometimes offered advice, but everyone could see the fleeting glances he sent to the other players.

They all caught his reminiscent gazes on their jerseys, their functioning legs, _Hinata_.

Oh, how well they could read him by now.

They understood his desire to play again, his yearning to set for Hinata again.

It hurt the ginger so, _so_ much, but what did that do to help Kageyama?

Hinata tried to boost his spirit, tried continuing to talk volleyball to him.

Kageyama turns away from Suga.

“I have to leave now, my parents are outside,” he says, heading to the exit.

The silver haired boy exchanges glances with Daichi.

Hinata lunged and stepped in front of him. “G-Goodnight, Kageyama!”

It was already near seven in the evening.

For a split second, he was sure he saw a small twitch on the corners of Kageyama’s lips.

“Good night, Hinata.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

They were winning, Nekoma was six points behind, they could do this!

There was only five more points in the set.

Kageyama felt a surge of renewed energy as Daichi lands a perfect receive.

Hinata catches his eye.

He sees the edges of the spiraling ball.

Hinata jumps.

The angle was right, the height of his jump, the speed of his arm….he tosses.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a sound of thick rope snapping and distant cries of surprise.

It happened in a second.

He stood, dimly aware of his teammates running off the court.

Why?

Where were they going?

There was still a match.

Someone calls his name.

He looks up, just as a shadow loomed over him.

What is that?

A pole?

Why was it falli—

Everything turned blotchy with pain and eventually, black crept into his vision.

 

 

XXX

 

 

He jerks awake.

Sweat drips off his brows, tears prickling his eyes.

_It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dre--_

Kageyama rips the sheets off him and stares at his leg.

It's still wrapped in a thick brace, still painful to put pressure on.

Why had it come to this?

Why did the fates need to do this to him?

Why _him_?

He could no longer stand alongside his teammates on the court; never again bask in the spotlight of glory.

He would never be able to play again.

Never taste the victory of defeating Shiratorizawa.

Never set for Hinata again.

He didn’t know why that hurt the most.

Was it because Hinata was the one who brought his “family” back?

He clutches his head, blink harshly so the tears won't drip.

He lost it all; there were no blessings in his life.

He hated the way they would look at him wistfully, as if they wished that he could just heal and join them again.

Of course, those were just dreams.

What he hated even more was when Oikawa had called him when he was still in the hospital, telling him to please be okay and that the team would be broken without him.

His parents really could not find words to express their pain for him.

What could they say to their son who lost the one thing he actually liked?

He lays back down and wraps himself in the sheets again, closing his eyes to await sleep.

His dreams are filled with broken thrones rusting and crumbling to ashes.

A crown and scepter lay on the floor beside it, both broken into pieces.

A small figure lays on the ground, sprawled out and vulnerable. 

Ginger hair flashes in his mind. 

 

_You will never reclaim your crown…_


	2. Chapter Two: The Fools of the Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and an unexpected person bond over their fears of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEyyyyy! Sorry for such a LONG time! This month has been CRAZYYYY!!!! Please enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

  

 _You've got it all_  
 _You lost your mind in the sound_  
 _There's so much more_  
 _You can reclaim your crown_  
 _You're in control_  
 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
 _Put all your faults to bed_  
 _You can be king again_  


 

 

        “Good practice, everyone!”

 

         Daichi’s voice echoes around the gym as they all begin to head inside, to the changing rooms.

 

Hinata clutches his towel as he mops a trail sweat off his brow.

 

        “Hey, dumbass.”

 

        A water bottle was held out in front of him as he looks up, eyes wide.

 

        Kageyama.

 

        In his crutches and casual clothes, but Kageyama no less.

 

        Hinata gives a face splitting grin.

 

        “Thank you, Kageyama!”

 

        He grabs the bottle and takes a huge gulp just to emphasize.

 

        Kageyama huffs and rolls his eyes.

 

        “Whatever.”

 

        Hinata feels a stab of pain.

 

        If only….

       

        Kageyama takes a glance down at his phone.

 

       There was an incoming call, the ID reading: Oikawa Tooru.

 

        He blinks in surprise and swipes the screen to answer.

 

        “Hello?”

 

        Hinata hears an overly sweet voice from the other side of the line.

 

        “Tobio-chan! It’s your favorite senpai, don’t I get a _warm_ welcome?” Oikawa was practically yelling.

 

        Kageyama’s face was blank.

 

        Hinata thinks to the past, what would the old Kageyama say?

 

        _“You're not my favorite senpai, though, Oikawa-san.”_

But, _this_ Kageyama merely replied with, “What do you want?”

 

        Ever since what had happened, they had all tried to act as normal as possible, even the other teams.

 

        The accident had shown Oikawa’s true nature.

 

        Aside from Karasuno, the one who visited Kageyama the most at the hospital would have to have been Oikawa.

 

         He came every Monday, and Wednesday, and Saturday.

 

         He gave up hours of his spare time just to sit by the unconscious Kageyama, talking about the old times and the happy memories.

 

        Hinata was usually there every day, so he gradually grew familiar to Oikawa’s visits, his chats.

 

         Sometimes, he even brought homemade food to share with Hinata.

 

        When Kageyama had finally come around, Oikawa had visited less, claiming to be too busy.

 

        Hinata knew, he knew that Oikawa didn’t want Kageyama to be overwhelmed by the closeness, the  _change_.

 

        So he stayed quiet, and watched as Kageyama woke each day to fresh bouquets of roses and boxes of homemade snacks sitting on the bedside table.

 

        “I was wondering if you and Shrimpy-chan wanted to grab a quick dinner, after all, both your parents work late, no?”

 

        Kageyama looks over at Hinata.

 

        “He wants to know if we wanna go eat out with him,” he says, voice hushed, and cheeks tinged pink.

 

        It was looks like those that made Hinata feel ready to take on anything, because there was hope, there may actually be a future of volleyball for Kageyama.

 

        It was _those_ looks that brought back a spark of past feelings.

 

        _Don’t think so hopefully, or you’ll get hurt again._

Hinata beams at him. “Sure, whatever you want, Kageyama!”

 

        He is rewarded with a redder face and wide blue eyes.

 

        “He says ‘sure’,” Kageyama mutters back, into the phone.

 

        They can practically hear Oikawa’s smile.

 

        “Alright, just meet me at the front of your school in five!”

 

        He hangs up and calls his mother, to tell her that he’d be eating out with friends.

 

        Suga calls for them to hurry and change, his smirk lingering on Hinata and Kageyama.  

       

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

        A flashy silver sports car pulls up right next to Kageyama, and Oikawa rolls down the windows to reveal a grumpy Iwaizumi in the passenger seat.

 

        “Hop in!” He says, waving them forward.

 

        The two first years glance at each other, shrug, and climb into the backseat.

 

        They both greet Iwaizumi with respect, much to Oikawa’s dismay.

 

          He pulls onto the road.

 

        “ _SO_! What do you guys want to eat?” Oikawa’s driving was intense, swiveling around cars in traffic and barely looking where he was driving.

 

         Even Iwaizumi looks on the edge of vomiting if his vice grip on his seat was anything to stand for.

 

         Hinata knows Kageyama’s favorite food.

 

        “How about something with curry?” he pipes up, pretending to think of that on the spot.

 

        Oikawa sends him a ghost of a grin through the rear mirror.

 

        “Sounds great! What about you, Kageyama?”

 

        Kageyama was toying with his phone.

 

         He shrugs.

 

        Hinata immediately pouts, surging to Kageyama’s side and clinging onto his arm.  

 

        “Dumbass! Get off!” he nearly hollers.

 

         Hinata’s eyebrows rise.

 

         He catches Oikawa turning his head to look at him.

 

         Iwaizumi does the same, though he pretends not to by yelling at Oikawa to keep his eyes on the road.

 

        Kageyama looks like he's forcing himself to keep down a creeping blush.

       

        “What?!” he demands.

 

        “Nothing!” They exclaim in unison.

 

       

 

XXX

 

       

 

        They sit in awkward silence, chewing their food much too thoroughly.

 

        Hinata glances at Kageyama.

 

        The taller boy barely touched his food at all.

 

        He frowns.

 

        Iwaizumi seems to sense the discomfort and gives Oikawa a rib cracking nudge.

 

        They have a silent argument, made only through eye contact and feet kicking.

 

        Kageyama also noticed, though, he didn’t seem to care, his face wiped of emotion.

 

        Hinata feels disappointment, once more, sighing to himself quietly.

 

        Suddenly, Oikawa clears his throat.

 

        “Umm… so, uhh…” He glanced sideways at Iwaizumi who gives him a glare.

 

         Oikawa swallows before continuing.

 

         “We – _I_ – want you to….. join us at the National Youth Volleyball meet…. That is….if you want to go!”

 

         Kageyama’s eyes widen by a fraction.

 

         For a second, Hinata can see hope in them.

 

         It's gone as soon as it comes.

  

         The raven looks away.

 

        “Sorry, I don’t think I’m invited, I’m crippled.”

 

        Hinata flinches.

 

        He, and everyone else, was aware that Kageyama would have made the Youth team if it hadn’t been for his injury.

 

        They also knew of the honor it would have brought to him and the entire team.

 

        But, now that he could no longer play…..

 

It must have hurt him beyond anything else.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

        They drop Kageyama and Iwaizumi off at their homes, and Oikawa turns to Hinata.

 

        “How late do your parents usually want you home?” he asks, and Hinata notices a faint crack in his voice.

 

        “Um, they don’t really care…” he responds, unsure of what Oikawa wants to hear.

 

        “Good, let’s go for a drive.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

        He tastes salt in the air, feels the cool breeze shift through his hair.

 

        The moon was high, directly over the cascading waves.

 

        Oikawa steps out of the car after him.

 

         They both pull off their shoes and leaves them beside the car.

 

        Hinata can’t help but study the other’s face.

 

         Oikawa was very good-looking, he had to admit that, but there was something else about him.

 

         Sure, he saw the charm and sweetness the girls admired; however, it was visible how much Oikawa _worried_.

 

         He worries about Kageyama, he worries about balancing his grades, he worries over volleyball.

 

         He worries so much, his auburn hair has grey stands, and he needs concealer to cover his dark bags under his deep eyes.

 

        Hinata feels…. What did he feel towards him?

 

        Admiration, empathy, respect, care, compassion, trust, belief, _love_?

 

        No, love was right.

 

        He cared for Oikawa so much, he could call it _love_.

 

         He supposes it's from the shared feelings they had towards Kageyama.

 

        They begin to walk along the coast, along the line between the waves and sand.

 

        “Say, the stars are kinda bright tonight, aren’t they?” Oikawa’s voice trembles.

 

        Hinata takes a breath. “What are we doing here, Oikawa?”

 

        The older boy turns to look at him, and Hinata sees how watery his eyes are.

 

        “Well, here we are, two people who love the same person, at the edge of the world, contemplating.” Oikawa’s scrubs at his face with his sleeve. “It’s really sad, Shoyo – can I call you Shoyo? – I don’t quite understand myself anymore.”

 

        The orange haired boy looks up at the sky.

 

        “I loved Kageyama, I still do. I just keep asking myself why I such a jerk to him in junior high.” Oikawa continued, looking down at his feet as they trudge on. “Sometimes, I find myself wondering, maybe, just maybe, if I hadn’t been so horrible to him, he would have come to Aoba Jousai and this whole thing would never have happened. And then, I realize, that, if he had never run off to Karasuno, he’d probably never have come out of that shell. So, Shoyo, thank you.”

 

        Out of nowhere, Hinata feels warmth engulf him, and smells pineapple shampoo on the other.

       

        Only heaven knows how long they stood there, wishing for a better route, hoping for Kageyama, letting each other cry their sorrows out.

 

        Maybe that’s why they say love makes us stupid _._

 

 

 

 


End file.
